Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love
is a Japanese magical girl anime series by Maiyumeno Academy. It is the third installment in the reserve Story of World franchise. The anime is directed by Masakazu Hishida and written by Hiroaki Shibata. The series began airing on 6 May 2019, succeeding Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers in its inital time-slot. From these series onward, the anime was to be broadcast every Saturday and Sunday, rather than being limited to only every Monday. This anime's story, protagonist, setting and characters are all similar to its predecessor The Lost Rhythm, which moved to the reserve series after Maiyumeno Academy ended its international partnership with Neverland in 2010. The series' main theme is magic and music, while ballerina and animals serve as the element. This anime is expected to feature 6 main characters than any previous entry in the series overall which had around 4 main idols, such as an addition of Swiss and Spaniard/Spanish idols. Plot As a remake, characters appearing from the original Pretty Country: The Lost Rhythm appear in this anime. However, under Studio Shaft, the characters have taken a re-design. The re-designs are featured in the first episode, as some characters are introduced. The majority of Characters are drawn with a little bit mature than the first series, with finer details; yet they retain their basic character designs. This also modify some of their original characteristics, behaviors, and traits. Cast *Sumire Morohoshi as Mélodie Hervé (メロディー・エルベ Merodī Erube) *Maria Sashide as Heidi Kurz (ハイジ・クルツ Haiji Kurutsu) *Ibuki Kido as Annalisa "Anna" Conte (アナリサ「アンナ」コンテ Anarisa "Anna" Konte) *Miki Satō as Leonie Spielberg (レオニー・スピルバーグ Reonī Supirubāgu) *Seria Fukugawa as Renée Ulreich (ルネー・ウルライヒ Runē Ururaihi) *Hiyori Kono as Florencia Torres (フロレンシア・トーレス Furorensia Tōresu) ---- *Arisa Komiya as Katarina de Vrij (カタリナ「キャシー」デ・フライ Katarina "Kyashī" de Furai) *Miyu Kubota as Wilhelmine "Mimi" Seidel (ヴィルヘミネ「ミミ」ザイデル Vu~iruhemine Mimi Zaideru) *Wakana Aoi as Chelsea Mertens (チェルシー・メルテンス Cherushī Merutensu) *Haruka Fukuhara as Josephine Zimmer (ジョセフィーン・チマー Josefīn Chimā) ---- *Mayu Watanabe as Evelyn dos Santos (エブリン・ドー・サントス Eburin do Santosu) *Sayaka Senbongi as Beatriz Ochoa (ベアトリス・オチョア Beatorisu Ochoa) *Nanami Atsugi as Piper (パイパー Paipā) ---- *Kanako Takatsuki as Greta Sigurðardóttir (グレタ・シグルザルドッティル Gureta Siguruzarudottiru) *Marika Kouno as Vera Olsson (ヴェラ・オルソン Vu~era Oruson) *Natsumi Murakami as Hanna Ikävalko (ハンナ・イケヴェルコ Hanna Ikevaruko) *Ruka Nemoto as Mia Jørgensen (ミア・ヨルゲンセン Mia Yorugensen) *Reina Kondō as Linda Knutsen (リンダ・クヌットセン Rinda Kunuttosen) ---- *Yū Serizawa as Kimberly Deschamps (キンバリー・デシャン Kimbarī Deshan) *Hina Kino as Shelby Quinn (シェルビー・クイーン Sherubī Kuīn) *Tomori Kusunoki as Felicia Huffington (フェリシア・ハフィングトン Ferishia Hafinguton) ---- *Azuki Shibuya as Elena Belenova (エレナ・ベレノワ Erena Berenova) *Haruka Ishida as Tanja Pavlović (タンヤ・パブロビッチ Tan'ya Paburobicchi) *Mikako Izawa as Jaroslava Fučik (ヤロスラファ・フーチク Yarosurafa Fūchikku) *Kaede Hondo as Diana Marić (ダイアナ・マリッチ Daiana Maricchi) *Ayasa Ito as Nora Lenko (ノラ・レンコ) *Yumiri Hanamori as Wiktoria Zulkowska (ヴィックトリア・ツルコフスカ Vu~ikkutoria Tsurukofusuka) ---- *Seira Ryū as Zhao Yue Hua (赵月花 / チャウ・ユエ ワ Chau Yue wa) *Ayane Fujisaki as Anya Usta (アーニャ・ウスタ Ānya Usuta) *Mayu Yoshioka as Jung Chae-won (정채원 / ジョン・チェヲン Jon Che Won) *Minami Tanaka as Haruko Amaterasu (天照春子 Amaterasu Haruko) Navigation Category:Anime